A user searching for information may utilize a computer that sometimes displays a user interface that presents constraints to search for the information in one area of the user interface and displays information found with the previously selected constraints in another area of the user interface. For example, a user interface may receive user selections of characteristics in one area of a user interface and may also display data items found with previously selected characteristics in another area of the screen. In some instances the user is not interested in the data items found because the search was not precise. In such instances the user is precluded from being presented with a greater variety of constraints to more precisely constrain the search due to a lack of user interface area.